poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fighter of Sleep/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Fighter of Sleep in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode starts with Tino, Ash and Pikachu sleeping) Tino Tonitini: (Sleeping so softly) Ash & Pikachu: (Sleeping) (Then the door was opened very slowly as a silhouetted figure steps out of the door, leaps in the air and punches Tino right on the stomach thus waking him up, it was revealed to be Big G with his eyes closed and starting beating Tino up) Pikachu: (Wakes up and then notices Big G punching Tino) Pika! Ash Ketchum: (Slowly waking up) What's the matter, Pikachu? (He notices Big G beating Tino up) Big G! What are you doing!? (He gets out of bed quickly as he tries to stop Big G from beating Tino up, but he gets punched by him right on the chin, then Tino recovers quickly as he grabs Big G's arms with both of his arms) Tino Tonitini: '''Big G, what's wrong with you?! Cut it out, dude! (Big G manage to breaks loose and starts punching and kicking Tino, Ash and Pikachu) '''Ash Ketchum: Stop it! It's us! (He gets kicked in the spine) (The next morning we see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walking outside of Canterlot castle) Princess Celestia: What a lovely morning. Princess Luna: Sure is beautiful. Big G: (Off-screen) I don't know what happened?! (Princess Celestia and Luna turned to see all injured heroes next to Big G) Princess Luna: Let's go talk to the others. Princess Celestia: Okay. Tino Tonitini: Yeah right! You woke us up in the middle of the night and starting to beat us up! Liar! Big G: I'm not lying! I never did anything wrong to you guys! Takato Matsuki: You punched me in the gut. Rika Nonaka: You knocked me out, losing a tooth, too! Fred Jones: '''Yeah I got a black eye! '''Daphne Blake: '''You punched my nose and I lost a tooth! '''Verity: You even beat me and Piplup up in your sleep! You even hurt my knee and it still hurts and I got a bunch of brushes and my hair is ruined because of you! Verity's Piplup: Piplup! Sorrel: Lucario tries to stop you from hurting me but you manage to beat us up. Serena: '''You also punched me! '''Clare Dearing: Yeah, I got a few bruises on my chest and I got a black eye on my right eye because of you! Owen Grady: You even beat me and Blue up and interrupting our sleep! - - Big G: I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean too! Princess Celestia: What is going on here? Tino Tonitini: Big G is beating everyone up in his sleep! Big G: I won't do that! I really hate beating my friends up! (Everyone angrily glares at him) I seriously don't remember beating you guys up! Maisie Lockwood: If he keeps up we're gonna be end up going to the hospital. - - - - Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles